contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Valéry Grancher
Artiste et intellectuel français, Valéry Grancher (Toulon - 1967) est l'un des pionniers de l'art Internet. Biographie Valéry Grancher, né le 22 avril 1967 à Toulon, est un artiste français. Il s'est fait connaitre sur internet, mais sa pratique aborde tous les médias visuels: internet, vidéo, photo, peinture, installation... À ses débuts VJ (travaux au début des années 1990 à partir de fractales, d’images de synthèse…), Valery Grancher débute sur la scène artistique avec de petites installations vidéo générant des mots en anglais : ex. Memory (1995). Pour des raisons de coût (location de vidéoprojecteurs...), l’artiste quitte assez vite cet univers et exploite les ressources du Net. Ses premières œuvres sont de type « dataïste » : il pose un intitulé et attend les réponses des internautes par mail. Il recueille, par exemple, des confessions intimes (1995-96), puis des témoignages de ‘victimes d’épidémie’ (énoncé sans plus d’indication). Les résultats de cette dernière œuvre sont présentés sous la forme de petits tas de mails, posés au sol et pliés en quatre. Un thème devient récurrent : le SIDA (thème d’actualité à l’époque). Certains messages résultent d’une propagande politique (issus de l’odébience américaine puritaine), a contrario d’autres, plus touchants, témoignent de faits beaucoup plus réels (l’isolement et la misère humaine connus par les malades…). Un autre projet participatif laisse aux gens le soin de décrire leur appartement. Valery Grancher constate alors que tout le monde racontait à peu de chose près la même chose (même perception de l’espace) et qu’il n’y a aucune différence ethnique qui émergeait (contrairement à ce que l’on rencontre dans l’habitat de fortune des bidonvilles ou des exclus). Toujours avec la même optique, il monte en 1997 ce que l’on appellerait aujourd’hui un blog photo participatif : un calendrier d'un nouvel ordre fait d’un alignement de post-it classés par ordre chronologique et intitulés de manière très sobre (lieu, jour et heure des clichés). À l’instar du langage et de la politique, le concept de ‘cybertime’ inspire beaucoup le travail de Valery Grancher. En réaction à une publicité de Swatch - sur l’horloge ‘Swatch's Internet Time’ calculant le temps temporel sur le Net sous la forme centésimale - il élabore diverses pièces confrontant les notions d’événements et de durée (ex. « Webscape », « 24h » ou encore « Heart Time / Time Heat », une horloge basée sur notre rythme cardiaque …). En 1996, il spamme de mails (intitulés 'Somewhere Sometimes') le site de l’ESA qui recueille alors des messages destinés à être expédiés sur un satellite en partance pour Titan. En 1998, Valery Grancher a l’impression que tout a déjà été artistiquement exploité sur le Net. En véritable trublion, il propose alors « Pump your page » : un site permettant contre 500$ de transformer une page hypertextuelle en ‘webpainting’ (un authentique monochrome blanc iridescent !!! Le même format qu'un écran 14"). Le Net n’est pas une chose stable – le figer dans le temps n’a pas de sens – déclare Valéry Grancher, en s’inscrivant dans la logique dadaïste du politiquement incorrect. Enfin, avec une démarche tout aussi ironique et décalée, Valery Grancher monte en 1999, un site échoppe (Nomemory Bazaar) pour vendre différents produits avec des impressions kitch (cartes postales, sacs, pendule, nounours avec un tee-shirt ‘I fuck you’…). En 2000, il l'un des premiers à détourner le moteur de recherche Google sur le mode ironique et dadaïste avec deux projets nommées 'Google numbers' qui donne les résultats de Google pour chaque nombre de 1 à 1000, et, 'Google alphabet', qui lui, donne les résultats de Google pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet de A jusqu'à Z: * Google alphabet * Google numbers De la même façon il crééra un autoportrait qui n'est ni plus ni moins que les résultats de Google liés à son nom, et nommera cette pièce "self portrait": * Self portrait En 2005, sa pièce "somewhere sometimes" arrive sur Titan, et la même année, Valéry Grancher s'intéresse toujours aux limites de notre monde: Il définit le premier ready made martien avec une pièce nommée "Found sculpture on Mars", il monte un projet au Palais de Tokyo site de création contemporaine à Paris, du 1 au 20 Novembre 2005, un projet nommé "The shiwiars project" se déroulant en plusieurs phases avec un blog, une expédition en Haute amazonie dans une petite communauté Jivaros nommée "shiwiar" à la frontière du Pérou et de l'Equateur, une exposition d'une installation vidéo (du 4 au 20 Novembre 2005 au Palais de Tokyo), et une table ronde le 4 Novembre au Palais de tokyo autour du chef de cette communauté Pascual Kunchicuy Carrasco... Ce projet tisse ainsi un lien entre deux lieux qui ne sont pas destiné à être connectés, le Palais de Tokyo et une petit tribu dans les profondeurs de la jungle amazonienne, révélant ainsi que la globalisation est un calque touchant la totalité des territoires de notre planète... * "Found sculpture on Mars" * The shiwiars project En 2007 dans la suite de son projet "The shiwiars project" réalisé au Palais de Tokyo site de création contemporaine à Paris, il soumet un projet à un appel d'offre organisé par l'Institut polaire Paul Emile Victor (IPEV) dans le contexte de la quatrième année internationale polaire. Sur plus de deux cents candidatures, son projet "Ny Alesund Pole 0" sera retenu par la commission constituée de Marc Sanchez (Palais de Tokyo, Paris), Caroline Bourgeois (Le plateau, Paris), Elohim Feria et Françoise Vincent (Arts aux pôles) et Alain Lesquer (IPEV). Il a ainsi effectué un séjour d'un mois à 800 km du pôle nord au 80° Nord à la station polaire Rabot à Ny Alesund dans le Spitzberg au printemps 2007. Le résultat de cette résidence a été la production de plusieurs oeuvres dont deux qui furent montrées par Le Centre d'Art Concret de Mouans Sartoux (également partenaire du projet) du 1 Juillet 2007 au 6 Janvier 2008: - Une sculpture murale faite de bois de Rennes du Svalbard "Arctic Pop" - Une installation vidéo "Geopol" faite d'un film vidéo en Haute définition de 24h00 * Ny Alesund Pole 0 Analyse de quelques oeuvres Webscape (1998) L’ubiquité, thème récurrent de la littérature de science fiction, notamment Ubik de Philip K. Dick, est un thème cher à Grancher. Le «Cybertime», le temps virtuel dont il est l’inventeur, se compose de collages temporels de webcams disposées en réseau dans le monde entier. Ainsi avec Webscape (1998), représentation de la pluralité du temps présent (fuseaux horaires) en réaction à l’uniformisation du regard, on peut être simultanément dans une rue de Londres, sur le Mont Fujiau Japon, ou à Anchorage en Alaska, etc. Webpainting (1998) En 1998, Valéry Grancher se lance dans une démarche picturale parodiant la peinture conceptuelle, l'académisme graphique du net.art et le pop art avec le projet "webpaintings" influençant à leur tour d'autres artistes tels que Carlo Zanni en 2001, Miltos Manetas en 2002, Exonemo en 2003 (http://www.nomemory.org/webpaint) Si les Google Painting se sont vendus en quelques minutes à l’ouverture de la FIAC, ses peintures restes pendant longtemps incomprises, même par les professionnels du marché de l’art. En effet, il se fait congédier de la galerie avec laquelle il travaillait. Self (1998) La commande passée en 1998 par la Fondation Cartier pour la pièce Self a constitué l’une des premières ventes d’une œuvre de net.art à une institution. Dans l’œuvre, des mots envoyés par email sont associés à des images de l’Antarctique prises en temps réel : langage et espace se rencontrent. La plupart de ses projets font appel aux sollicitations mails et influence profondément une scène francophone émergente où bon nombre d'artistes reprennent à leur compte ces concepts (Tamara Laï, Nicolas Frespech, Annie Abrahams, Christophe Bruno...). Le net art n’a rien de commun avec les formes traditionnelles de l’art, par le caractère éphémère et virtuel des œuvres, et par l’impossibilité à contrôler les reproductions pirates. Chacun peut en effet, par Internet, accéder à l’œuvre et même tenter de la transformer ! Longitude 38 (1999) Valéry Grancher étend son nomadisme bien au-delà de la Terre en procédant à une véritable conquête de l’espace… Il a en effet acheté sur la Lune trois concessions mitoyennes situées à la périphérie du cratère de Gassendi, auprès de la Lunar Embassy (Rio Vista, Californie, États-Unis). Ces concessions sont le point de départ d’une œuvre virtuelle : Longitude 38, où trois webcams orientées vers le centre du cratère — disposées par 18° de latitude sud et 38° de latitude ouest — transmettent des images via le Web et en temps réel. Longitude 38 est une pure fiction composée de textes, d’images et d’esquisses. L’œuvre se présente sous la forme de deux écrans juxtaposés : à gauche, le projet d’une mission spatiale sur la Lune ; et à droite, des documents sur différentes missions de la NASA vers la Lune. D’un côté, la précision documentaire des textes et des images de la NASA ; de l’autre côté, l’imaginaire de l’œuvre de Grancher. Participant de l’histoire des utopies, Longitude 38 explore la relation entre réel et fiction, entre l’espace géographique et l’espace mental. Cette œuvre a été commandée en 1999 par la Fondation Cartier à l’occasion de l’exposition Un monde réel qui proposait une réflexion sur l’imaginaire de la fin du et sur ses rapports à la réalité. Longitude 38 est donc une fiction qui se nourrit du réel, et qui met face à face l’art et la science. L’installation virtuelle des webcams pose deux questions : celle de la télésurveillance constante, thème récurrent de la science fiction ; celle de la protection nécessaire mais impossible des œuvres d’art proposées sur internet. 24h00 (2000) Œuvre en ligne conçue en 2000, 24h00 propose vingt-quatre fragments de vie captés durant vingt-quatre heures. Réalisée avec la participation de vingt-quatre étudiants de l’université de Berkeley (Californie), et inspirée du livre La Chambre claire de Roland Barthes, 24h00 joue de la concomitance des temps et des expériences. Après avoir synchronisé leurs montres, les étudiants ont, entre une heure du matin à minuit, chacun pris une photo toutes les heures pendant vingt-quatre heures. Présenté au Berkeley Art Museum Pacific Film Archive, l’œuvre se présente sous la forme d’une grille réticulaire sur un fond noir, faite de 24 lignes (les 24 protagonistes) contenant chacune 24 points gris clair (les 24 heures de la journée). Il faut cliquer sur les points pour rentrer dans l’œuvre et découvrir les photos. À chaque image capturée est associé un mot qualifiant l’état dans lequel se trouvait l’auteur de la photo à l’instant du déclenchement. Que l’on parcourt la grille de façon linéaire ou aléatoire, l’image met en lumière les flux de circulation non visibles, les croisements et les rencontres imaginables sur internet. Une infinité de lectures est possible car on peut aborder l’œuvre au hasard, étudiants après étudiants, ou heure après heure. De multiples temporalités se connectent ainsi entre l’œuvre et son mode de présentation qu’est Internet, mais aussi à travers les expériences vécues par les protagonistes et par les internautes visitant le site. Image d’un Loft avant-gardiste et non voyeuriste, 24h00 est édifiante de la pensée contemporaine et du réseau. Heart time / Time Heat (2001) Explorateur du nouveau continent Internet, Valéry Grancher interroge notre relation au réel, par ses recherches virtuelles d’interactivité, d’interrelations, et d’explorations fantasmées de l’inaccessible. Chill Out (2002) Réalisé pour l’exposition « Less Ordinary, a French Art Scene » (commissaire Sungwon Kim) au Artsonje Contemporary Art Center en avril juin 2002 à Séoul, Chill Out est une installation interactive comprenant un disque de moquette rouge de trois mètres de diamètre, un écran posé au sol au centre de la pièce et entouré par des coussins de couleurs vives. Le spectateur est invité à s’allonger pour y expérimenter différents travaux interactifs dont WAP, un site textuel auquel on se connecte avec un téléphone mobile et qui donne aux spectateurs des instructions pour effectuer des actions, physiques ou mentales, quasi absurdes. En Asie le téléphone portable est un objet fétiche, miroir d’interactions très privées. WAP fonctionne comme une remise en question de l’utilisation de cet objet. Le dispositif de Chill Out, qui reprend celui de l’espace domestique asiatique où l’on s’allonge pour regarder la télévision et pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, interroge lui aussi les usages coréens de la technologie. Tracks (2002) Également réalisé pour l’expositions « Less Ordinary, a French Art Scene » au Artsonje Contemporary Art Center de Séoul, Tracks reprend les mêmes problématiques que l’installation Chill Out. Six robots crabes et robots cafards sont immobiles, dans l’obscurité, à l’intérieur d’un rectangle de 1,20m x 1,80m. Lorsque les spectateurs dirigent sur eux la torche électrique mise à leur disposition, les robots s’activent au contact du faisceau lumineux, mais s’arrêtent de bouger lorsque la lumière s’éteint. « Il s’agit d’un behaviorisme, les comportements basés sur des règles très simples sont complètement aléatoires… » Ne serions-nous pas tous activés par cette frénésie ? Attirés toujours plus vers le progrès technologique et les lumières ? Found Sculpture on Mars (2005) Dans Found Sculpture On Mars Valéry Grancher interroge poétiquement notre relation au réel, dans le sens d’une réinterprétation au moyen des médias actuels. The Shiwiars Project (2005) Les indiens Shiwiars (Jivaros) vivent sur le versant ouest de la cordillère des Andes, en Haute Amazonie, à la frontière du Pérou et de l'Équateur, dans l'une des zones de la planète les plus isolées et dans laquelle la biodiversité est la plus grande. Le chef de cette tribu, Pascual Kunchicuy, fils d’un important chaman Shiwiar résiste au 3 fléaux qui dévaste les peuples et l’écosystème de la région : le tourisme «classique», l’asservissement des évangélistes américains et des compagnies pétrolières — l’Amazonie demeurant une importante réserve d’hydrocarbures. C'est avec eux que Valéry Grancher choisi d'établir un lien direct et créatif et de le rendre visible du 1 septembre au 20 Novembre 2005 dans le cadre de son projet au Palais de Tokyo site de création contemporaine à Paris, à France Culture, le dimanche 22 janvier de 22h30 à 00h00 dans le cadre de l'Atelier de création radiophonique et sur Internet (http://www.theshiwiarsproject.org). Au Palais de Tokyo, une installation vidéo a été montrée du 4 au 20 novembre derniers présentant un plan fixe de 6h00 (du jour à la nuit) du village Tanguntsa en plein cœur de la jungle amazonienne équatorienne, ouvrant une fenêtre vers une autre réalité : ainsi un espace et une temporalité propre à cet endroit extrême étaient « pluggés » dans l'espace du musée. L'objet radiophonique "Tanguntsa - Amazonie Zéro" déroule différentes temporalités de façon concomitantes : celle du blog, celle de l'expédition et celle du plan fixe de 6h00. Plus qu'un carnet de voyage, ou qu'un journal intime, il se trouve être le lieu de convergence de paroles multiples (celle des indigènes, celle de l'artiste, celle des lecteurs du blog...) égrenant chants, pensées et digressions poétiques pour proposer ainsi un aller et retour permanent entre les voix intérieures et l'espace naturel... Avec The Shiwiars Project, Valéry Grancher passe de l’exploration virtuelle à une exploration physique et réelle d’un lieu résistant à toutes tentatives d’intrusion. Car, pour ce peuple, il n’est pas question d’interrogations philosophiques en regard d’un art contemporain occidental, mais bien de questions de survie, d’adaptation, d’identité, de résistance, et par conséquent d’argent. En matérialisant cette expérience réelle au travers de son blog et d’une séquence filmée de 26 minutes, Valéry Grancher recherche en partie à faire transparaître sur nos médias de tous les jours, un «art c’est la vie», rejoignant ainsi l’esthétique fluxus. En valorisant la rencontre avec l’individu et la communauté Valéry Grancher accorde une place prépondérante à l’expérience humaine et physique. Si dispositif technique rappelle la forme documentaire, le plan fixe renvoi par moment du côté de Big Brother et pose les questions du déplacement sans mouvement (un des aspects d’Internet), du voyeurisme, et du regard occidental sur les autres cultures. Explorateur des territoires de l'art, des rapports humains ou des nouvelles technologies, la curiosité investigatrice de Valéry Grancher permet leur mise en relation. Préoccupé par les données qui définissent aujourd'hui les rapports entre espace et temps, dans les télescopages auxquels nous confronte chaque jour le monde virtuel d'Internet, Valéry Grancher travaille leur dimension esthétique et construit des propositions aux multiples croisements. Quelles sont les données sur lesquelles se fonde l'identité dans un monde de partage et de transferts? En posant la question en termes de langage, de flux d'échanges ou de navigation comportementale, l’artiste cerne, par boucles successives, un territoire dans lequel les objets du quotidien (ici Internet et la radio) sont pris comme outil d'analyse et instruments de découverte des nouveaux enjeux sociaux et culturels du monde moderne. The Shiwiars Project comporte quatre étapes : * Le weblog en est la toute première étape : à la fois outil de médiatisation du projet, il est aussi outil de réflexion sur la pièce en devenir. * Vient ensuite le voyage de Valéry Grancher chez les Shiwiars, par-delà la Cordillère des Andes, au cœur de la forêt amazonienne. L’artiste y a séjourné six jours. * Ce voyage a été suivi d’un colloque, le 4 novembre, au Palais de Tokyo, en présence de Pascal Kunchicuy, chef de la confédération Shiwiar et directeur du projet Ikiam. Une vidéo relatant le voyage de Valéry Grancher a été projetée, suivie d’un vif débat. * La pièce que propose Valéry Grancher montre six heures continues de captation visuelle et sonore (l’une à 180° de l’autre, la captation visuelle présentant la place du village, le son orienté vers la hutte principale). Un volume noir supporte quatre écrans plasma, «comme pour donner à voir par une fenêtre ouverte sur ce village Shiwiar». Le dispositif d’origine prévoyait une webcam directement retransmise au palais de Tokyo. L’impossibilité technique (la transmission satellite est difficile du fait d’orages magnétiques fréquents) a contraint l’artiste de repenser son projet, et d’y réintroduire la question de l’écologie humaine. Ny Alesund Pole O (2007) Valéry Grancher dans la suite du "shiwiars project" voulait établir un autre lien avec une autre extrêmité de notre monde: Après l'équateur, les pôles. Ainsi en Novembre 2006, il décidait de répondre à l'appel lancé par l'institut polaire Paul Emile Victor (IPEV) pour la quatrième année polaire de Mars 2007 à Mars 2008: Un jury composé de Marc Sanchez (Le Palais de Tokyo), Caroline Bourgeois (Centre d'Art Le Plateau), Elohim Feria et Françoise Vincent (Art aux Pôles) et Alain Lesquer (IPEV); allaient choisir trois artistes plasticiens sur plus d'une centaine de candidatures: * Deux pour la base Dumont Durville en Antarctique: Catherine Rannou et Laurent Duthion * Un pour la base Rabot en Arctique (Ny Alesund au Svalbard): Valéry Grancher. Ainsi de Mai à Juin 2007, l'artiste a séjourné dans une base polaire au sein d'une équipe de scientifiques étudiant la pollution au mercure (20 fois plus importante que dans n'importe quelle région dans le monde), et allait réaliser et concevoir plusieurs pièces: * "Arctic Pop": Constatant que cette station était visitée chaque semaine par des chaines de télévision (il fera lui même l'objet d'un reportage d'ARTE TV pour l'émission metropolis, de la ZDF et de La DW TV), que cette station consomme les mêmes produits que notre monde occidental, que les mêmes logos du monde global étaient présents; il a ainsi remarqué que cela définissait un contexte propice à la définition d'une forme de POP. Ainsi naissait une sculpture nommée 'Arctic Pop' faite de bois de rennes tatoués de tous les logos présents sur cette région polaire. Ces bois étant disposés en vortex sur un mur, représentent une forme de réseau clos avec des logos inter-connectés. * "Where is our mind": Chaque jour, des ballons météos sont lâchés pour effectuer des mesures dans la haute atmosphère à 35 000 mètres d'altitude pour ensuite retomber sur le sol. l'artiste a décidé d'utiliser un de ces ballons pour y accrocher un papillon portant le message "Where is our mind ?" peint avec l'eau des glaciers environnant, afin de mettre en relation le mythe d'Icare et la recherche scientifique. Il met ainsi en exergue, le paradoxe suivant: Plus la recherche scientifique progresse, plus notre connaissance du monde s'affine, plus notre nocivité au regard de ce monde s'accroit provoquant ainsi notre chute prochaine... * "Performance Arctic Pop": Le 6 et le 7 juin 2007, un lien vidéo skype était établi de la position 79° Nord 12° Est avec le pavillon vénézuelien de la Biennale de Venise 2007. Ce lien était établi sur l'invitation des deux artistes nommés Elohim Feria et Françoise Vincent dans le contexte de leur installation "Exploratorium V0.2". Valéry Grancher y effectua deux performances, pendant deux soirées consécutives, en questionnant la notion de POP et de consumérisme en ce lieu extrême. Parodiant Beuys avec une peau de Renne et un bois de Renne tatoué des logos 'skype' et 'google', il déclama les marques présentes sur cette base comme une lithanie. * "Geopol": Durant son séjour, l'artiste s'est isolé 40h00 au milieu d'un glacier à une trentaine de kilomètres de la base pour réaliser une installation vidéo en droite filiation avec celle du shiwiars project: Une caméra vidéo robotisée effectue un travelling de 360 degrés en 24h00. Le résultat étant un plan qui semble fixe mais ne l'est pas. Cette installation vidéo joue sur la plastique du temps à l'image en déroulant le panoramique filmé (un désert de glace sous un ciel azur) pendant 24h00. Il ne s'agit moins de révéler la beauté de ces territoires que de signifier leur disparition prochaine sous l'effet du réchauffement climatique. * "Hg" : Hg est le symbole chimique du mercure. L'artiste après avoir écris des textes sur la poésie des lieux sur son weblog, se réconcilie avec la peinture en peignant la pureté des paysages arctiques et leur contamination par des polluants chimiques. Ces oeuvres sont peintes à l'huile et au glacis, dévoilant ainsi des palettes subtiles et sensibles... Ces peintures sont cataloguées comme "document painting" sur son site. Elles sont des témoignages peints de ses différents projets. Par cette démarche, il considère la peinture comme un média à part entière, au même titre que le web, la vidéo et la photo ou l'installation. Citation: "La peinture est le média le plus lent et le plus mental..." "Arctic Pop" et "Geopol" ont été montrés pour la première fois à l'espace d'art concret de Mouans Sartoux (donation Albers Honegger) du 1 Juillet 2007 au 6 Janvier 2008 dans le cadre de l'exposition "On fait le mur !". Tout au long de ce projet un weblog a été produit: http://www.ny-alesund-pole0.org où une réflexion sur une écologie de l'art est menée. Liens externes * Site personnel (Illustration : Site de Valery Grancher - Nomemory Bazaar) * Peintures de Valéry Grancher * Nomemory Bazaar * The shiwiars project * Ny Alesund Pole 0 Catégorie:Naissance en 1967 Catégorie:Artiste numérique Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français en:Valéry Grancher References * "No memory book" monographie ISBN 2020478579 * "Information Arts", Stephen Wilson, MIT Press ISBN 0262731584 * "Fresh Theorie 2", Leo Scheer Editions ISBN 2756100595 * "Art et internet les nouvelles figures de la création" Jean Paul Fourmentraux, Editions du CNRS ISBN 2271063531 * "Les Hommes, ce qui les rend beaux" Docteur Barbara Polla, Essai Favre, ISBN 828908348 * "L'Art numérique" Flammarion ISBN 2080801112 * "Boderline" Strategien und Taktiken fur Kunst und soziale Praxis. BOD Gmbh DE.ISBN 3831137757 * "Tecno - Poesia e Realta Virtuali / Techno - Poetry and Virtual Realities" Caterina Davinio. Someti and Mantova. Italy 2002 * "1 Monde réel" Cartier Fundation for contemporary arts, Actes sud. ISBN 2742723218